


Not Such a Puzzle to Me

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, References to Sex, Schmoop, Spoilers for both National Treasure movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Set after the second movie ended, Riley and Ben are in a relationship now. Riley has been spending a lot of time at Ben’s house. He makes a discovery there one day and that leads to a confession from Ben.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin Gates/Riley Poole, past Benjamin Franklin Gates/Abigail Chase
Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175498
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	Not Such a Puzzle to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently rewatching the National Treasure movies and this plot bunny appeared out of nowhere. Thus, fic was born!

“Ben?” Riley asked, poking his head into the study a bit hesitantly. 

Since becoming a couple, Riley’s relationship to Ben’s house—let alone Ben, of course—had changed a great deal. But one thing remained the same: Ben’s study was his private place. Where he worked and thought and just generally came up with his wacky ideas to go look for treasure no one else in their right mind even thought existed. 

Riley had a place like that in his little apartment—it was called the corner of his bedroom. It was where his computer gear was kept. He shook his head free of his jealousy. When he and Ben had solidified their not-at-all platonic relationship with an amazing kiss, which had been followed by some equally amazing sex, things had changed. But not that much. 

Still, Riley spent a great deal of time over at Ben’s house. So much so that he had the alarm code and a set of keys. And Ben had even told him he was allowed to go into Ben’s study, though—he had added—he’d prefer it if Riley didn’t go in there when Ben wasn’t around. Riley had promised. 

Ben was in the study now, reading what looked like four different books at once and pouring over an old map, mumbling to himself about Cortez. 

“Ben?” Riley coughed and said the name again. “Um, you busy?”

“Yes, Riley,” came Ben’s distracted tone. “Did you need something?”

“I just had a question, is all.”

Ben wrote one more note on his pad and then turned. In the past, his expression would have been exasperated. Now it was exasperated but fondly so. “What is it, Riley?”

Riley stepped into the room and pulled his hands out from behind his back. He held an identical item in each hand. “Why do you have two copies of my book?”

Ben looked surprised then embarrassed. He coughed. “No reason.” He looked around the room evasively. His eyes hit on the clock and he feigned shock. “Is that how late it is? Must be time for lunch, right?”

“It’s 3:00 in the afternoon, Ben,” Riley pointed out. “If we were British it might be tea time.”

“Did you know that tea time--?”

Riley cut him off by stepping closer and waving the books in his face. “Answer the question. Please?” He added. He was really curious. He had found them in Ben’s other library, the one where he kept the more modern books, rather than the historical tomes. Riley nearly snorted. How had he—a computer geek extraordinaire—fall in love with a man who had not one, but two libraries in his house? 

“It’s no big deal,” Ben shrugged. 

“Then you won’t mind telling me.”

“Now you sound like Abigail,” Ben said, a bit annoyed. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult. But it doesn’t matter because I still want to know why you have two copies of my book. Especially since, when I sent the free copy to you, you didn’t even bother to open it for months!” Okay, maybe he was still a bit bitter about that. It had hurt, back then, when he had thought that Ben hadn’t respected him enough. 

Ben stood and went to him, hugging him. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve already apologized,” Riley said, his face smushed into Ben’s chest. “I forgave you.” He was sort of glad that his face couldn’t be seen right now because not long after that moment of forgiveness had come a truly spectacular blowjob from Ben. Feeling the heat in his cheeks, he let himself be held for a moment then pulled back. He looked up at his taller boyfriend and asked, “so why two copies?”

Ben sighed. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“No. Not letting things go is something I learned from you.” Riley kissed Ben to take the sting out of that little joke. That led to more kissing and then Ben pulling Riley down into his lap on the chair. 

Riley made himself pull back, half hard in his pants. “Sex later. Answer first, please.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “I can tell where your priorities lie.” He half joked. Holding on to Riley, who was still in his lap, he said, “it’s no big deal,” again. 

“Then you won’t mind telling me,” Riley also repeated. 

With a smile, Ben reached out and took one of the books. “This one is the free copy you sent me.”

“And the other?” Riley asked. 

“I bought it.”

Riley was surprised. “Before I sent you the free one? Ben, I told you I was going to! I even made sure they sent me plenty of copies, to be safe!”

Ben looked a little disconcerted. 

Riley began to be a bit worried. “Ben?”

Taking a deep breath, Ben said, “I knew that you were sending me a copy. But I bought one anyway.”

“Why?” Riley asked, not sure he wanted to know anymore. 

“I thought….,” Ben trailed off. 

“Thought what?” 

“I thought it might help.”

Riley was confused. “Help? Help what?”

“Your book sales. I know that one book doesn’t make a big difference. Actually, um,” Ben shrugged, “I bought 24 copies.”

Riley sat back so far he almost fell off Ben’s lap. He hardly noticed Ben’s arm coming up and holding him securely. “24?” He could hardly believe his ears. “I only found the two.”

“Yeah, um, well. I kept one but donated the rest to the local libraries. So people could read them. You still got paid, though.”

The lightbulb had finally clicked on in Riley’s brain. He felt himself smiling. “Ben? Did you buy multiple copies of my book to boost my sales, even though you knew I was giving you one for free?”

“I did,” Ben admitted. “I didn’t want you to know, though.”

“Why?”

“I thought you might think it was a pity thing. Or that I was cheating?”

Riley laughed. He kissed Ben soundly, wrapping his arms around Ben’s neck. “You? Cheat? Never. And I know it’s not pity. Well,” he admitted a bit sheepishly, “I know now.” He kissed Ben again. “It’s really very sweet.” He smiled wider. “If you hadn’t told me how you felt already I would definitely know you love me because of this.” He held up the other book that was still in his hand. 

Ben was smiling now too. He plucked the book from Riley’s hand and put it down on his desk. “I do love you.”

“Good. I love you too, you sweet man. Now, why don’t we move to the bedroom so I can show you just how much I do love you?”

Ben grinned. Then, with a twinkle in his eye, he stood, lifting Riley up bridal style. 

“Ben!” Riley shouted, clinging to his boyfriend. He shook his head, laughing as Ben carried him out of the study. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
